The goal of this project is to compare the toxicity and toxicogenomic responses of five lots of ginkgo, including one used in the NTP 2-year studies, to determine if there are differences in response among the lots. Two other extracts (Goldenseal and Green Tea) are includes for comparison. These studies will provide information to inform various longer term toxicity studies on Ginkgo Biloba extract and aid in determining if the different extracts cause different biological responses. These studies have recently ended. Keywords: toxicity, toxicognenomics, Ginkgo Biloba, Goldenseal, Green tea.